


This Might Be Offensive

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [62]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti trying to understand and not be transphobic, Genderfluid! Darkiplier, M/M, Multi, just a whole conversation basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “I was wondering if I could request something regarding a reaction to Wilford and Anti finding out one of Dark's auras is female. Part of me just doesn't see them not reacting, even if they keep their reactions to themselves.”- lovelycolourpink





	This Might Be Offensive

“So, I have a question. And it might be kinda offensive. But I don’t really know, like, how else to put it?”

Anti had seemed to be a little distracted, curled up in Darks lap one day while Wilford was off at his studio doing TV-related things. He wasn’t kneeding the way he usually did when he was truly relaxed, and although Dark appreciates not having claws jammed into his thighs, it worried him a tad.

“You should know by now that I’m difficult to offend, Pet. You can ask what you like.”

Anti almost wanted to say that that wasn’t true at all and that he could think of a million and one ways to offend Dark right then and there if he wanted to but... he’d hold off.

He shifted a little so he was facing Dark, or at least looking up at him instead of speaking into his lap.

“Is... is Celine the reason you’re a girl sometimes?”

This did catch Dark by surprise a little. It certainly hadn’t been what he was expecting, and it wasn’t that offensive in his opinion, although maybe Anti had experiences of people having perspectives on those sorts of questions that he didn’t. Who knew.

He definitely gave it some thought before speaking.

“I don’t entirely think so. Perhaps being able to take on her biological form has made me feel more comfortable with presenting in more feminine ways, but it’s unlikely that I wouldn’t have had feelings or urges about it if it weren’t for her.”

“Like, ye’d always be like this even without a bit of that inside ye?”

“Well, Damien wasn’t the most masculine person in existence, he certainly had feminine qualities about him that made him a better leader. Unfortunately it just wasn’t appropriate or very much heard of to be anything other than strictly male or female back then. From what I’ve researched, it’s actually an awful lot more common these days for people to understand the concepts beyond the ridged, binary boxes of womanhood and manhood.”

“But... what’s the difference then between when Wilford gets dressed up to the nines and wears fuckin’ ball gowns and doesn’t say shit about it, and when you’re doing your... thing?”

Dark shrugged. Anti was doing his best, even if his language left a lot to be desired.

“Wilford seems to be quite comfortable being a man. He enjoys being pretty, gorgeous, outstanding, but not necessarily for the fact that it’s feminine. People see it as feminine. If they made men’s clothing that he thought was just as extraordinary, I’m sure he’d wear that with just as much pride. It’s not the gendered aspect for him. I think it’s just the attention aspect. It’s just... different for me. It’s more... emotional. And physical. Personal, in a strangely outward way.”

Anti giggles a little, because Dark certainly wasn’t wrong about Wilford, and that made a lot of sense, knowing his personality. But then Antis expression turned soft, and curious, because having Dark talk about his feelings, his actual feelings, in such an open manner was a rare treat. He stared up at Dark with big eyes, and Dark looked down, before tutting, and waving his wrist dismissively, figuring out how to word these strange experiences.

“It’s like... do you remember when you were poorly damaged and had the hole in your torso?”

Anti didn’t see how this was relevant, but whatever.

“Yeah...?”

“Well, for a lot of people, it would be as if you had to go around with that hole forever and no one really acknowledged it. If anything, they actively denied it existed when you tried to point it out. You’d stick your hand through it and mention how painful it was and they’d just continue to deny anything was wrong at all. I suppose that’s what it can feel like sometimes. And when I’m painfully aware that everyone can see these things about me that I’ve woken up with and I hate and everyone else seems to think it’s not a problem, it’s -“

Dark had gotten himself a tad worked up. He was talking faster and a little louder and his shell had almost cracked before Anti put a hand to his face.

“Hey. ‘S alright. Y’know we don’t mind when ye change. If ye need to do it more often, that’s fine too. I know I’m not, like, good at bein’... sensitive and shit. Ye know that. And I have my preferences. But it doesn’t make me love ye less. And I’m pretty sure it makes Wilford love ye more, so congrats on that.”

Dark let himself be calmed by Antis strangely soothing words and his constantly buzzing hand. Dark almost wanted to mention that Wilford was probably bias about Celines form, or how Wilford tended to go for people who were more... outside of the box all together anyway.

Did that count as fetishising? Probably not. Wilford loved Dark for Dark first and foremost, the gender thing was an after thought. And it was an after thought for Anti too. Anti hopes that he could slowly get better at asking these kinds of questions in ways that weren’t kind of shitty.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
